Real Life Sucks
by Marshall Lee the Vamp King
Summary: Ice king builds a machine that Changes the land of Ooo
1. The PlaceChangerizerThingaMaJig

Hey I'm back with a new story Real Life Sucks note: I only own the one character and plot line

"I finally finished it" shouted a man with a long white beard in a blue tunic "I finished my uh Place changerizerinator thing-a-majig. I'll think of a name later."

"Wink Wink"

"Gunter, what do you want?"

"Wink"

"You don't need to know what this machine does."

"Wink"

"Alright, it changes the area to whatever you want it to be and it tweaks the memory of the people in that area and I think it changes their appearance."

"Wink"

"What, you lost interest. This is very interesting."

"Wink…wink…wink…wink."

"Bah, stupid penguin"

Sorry I had to cut it short but I was having a writers block so I'll get to it when I get the next part thought up.


	2. Ice Kings Mistake

Hey I am back with the second chapter of my story. My dad fixed his old laptop after mine busted. That's good because my writers block has been lifted so here we go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We left off as the Ice King had just built his place-changerizer-thing-a-ma-jig. The Ice king was having a conversation with Gunter. Here's what happened next.

Ice King stood beside his machine grinning devilishly. He was thinking of all the possibilities then he had an ingenious plan. He could make all inhabitants into princesses that loved him. When that idea hit him he grabbed the controls and started choosing his settings when Gunter came up and he gave Ice King his infamous "Wink Wink"

Ice King shouted "Gunter, WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Wink"

"No you can't push the button." Ice King said as he slapped Gunter away. But he didn't pay attention to the machine and set it on Urban City. When he hit the button he noticed his selection and mumbled "Oh darn, curse that penguin.

Then there was a brighter than the sun flash.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well I hope you liked this chapter, PKMN Trainer Jake out, Peace.


	3. Mark

Hey I am back with the third chapter of my story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Now about an hour ago before Ice kings big mistake a weird thing happened in the candy kingdom. It was a normal day at first. Bubblegum was in her lab building a machine when Finn and Jake came in. Finn shouted "Whats up Peebles?"

Bubblegum said "Oh hi Finn, I'm putting the final touches on my cloning machine. Can you hand me that screwdriver?"

"Oh here you go" he said handing her the tool. While she was putting in a screw he pulled out a piece of his hair an put in in a bin that said put DNA here. When she finished she stood back admiring her machine. then put a piece of her hair in the machine. Finn thought "_Uh-oh, that isn't good."_

Bubblegum then said "Well I could go for a drink, you two want something?"

Jake said "Heck yeah, Finn let's go"

Finn said "OK"

As they left Marceline flew in, she had been spying since Bubblegum put the hair in the machine. She floated in front of the DNA bin and snipped a small piece of hair with some scissors she found on the table. As she put the hair in she mumbled to herself "This should make the clone more interesting."

Then she heard Bubble gum say "I've decided to call it the Mark 1 cloning machine." Marceline flew out a second before they walked in. Bubblegum then said "Let's start the cloning machine. Jake hit the button."

Jake yelled as he hit the button "Boop" Then the machine sprung to life. They looked in the glass to see a pink blob forming. The Machine started shaking harder and harder until BOOM the machine exploded. The concussion knocked all four off them out. They woke up fifty minutes later. They woke up in the infirmary.

Nurse Pound cake was checking their records when she noticed them all wake up and said "Oh good your all waking. You all were around a crater except for the vampire. Anyways in the center of the crater was a boy. We assumed that he had set off the bomb."

PB said "Um, Nurse, the explosion was caused by my cloning machine after it's first test, and did you say boy."

"Yes Princess."

"How could that be only my DNA was in there."

Finn then said "Uh...well PB I put my DNA in there while you screwed in that screw."

Marceline then said "Also when you left I put a snipping of my hair in the machine."

Pb Finally said "The mixed DNA must have influenced his cloning process. Um...nurse how old was the boy"

Nurse Pound cake said "About Thirteen, oh and on the way down he asked for a guitar."

"And you..."

"Gave him one."

"We better go see him" PB said. As they walked down the stairs they heard an acoustic guitar being played, pretty good just so you know. They reached the bottom They saw a boy with pink skin and dark pink hair and he said "Oh finally your awake."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well I hope you liked this chapter, PKMN Trainer Jake out, Peace.


	4. the world changes pt 1

I'm Baaaaack with my story real life sucks so as a wise red Italian man once said let's-a go

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I thought that explosion killed you guys." The pink boy behind the cell bars said. Everyone was dumb struck. He talked to them like he'd known them for years. The first to speak up was Finn.

He said "Wh-who are you."

Pinkie said "I have no name."

"Why"

"I was born about an hour ago"

"Uh well your name is uhh…"

"Mark" Bubblegum cut him off.

"Mark" Mark tested his new name "cool oh and by the way your computer has been transferred to my mind."

"What" PB asked?

"Your computer was completely cleaned out and everything that was on it was uploaded on to my mind."

"How co-" she was cut off by a rumbling "What the-" a bright wall of light passed through then everything went dark

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Short I know

ideas hard to flow

Oh well what do you know

Next chapter your mind will blow

Bye-o

(poetry is hard you know)


	5. The world changes pt 2

I'm Baaaaack with my story real life sucks so as a wise red Italian man once said let's-a go. Dejavu. Well to many ideas to replace with an opening Marshall out (to narrate will be my faithful O.C.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke up in a dark dark room. The world seemed to be foreign then everything rush into my head. I remembered my name was Mark, I was thirteen, and My friends names were: Finn, Jake, and Marceline. Then some more memories came in: my sisters name was Bonnibel Bubbelgoom but every one called her P.B. or Pebbles, I live in Candy Manor in Candyville which is part of Ooo an island hidden in the Pacific (called that because the English man that found the place when he was lost at sea said "Ooo" when he arrived to this paradise), and I was one of the richest people in the island. Then I heard a voice call "Mark Come on up out of the basement, we're going to be late for school."

I groaned, I was smart enough to be in the twelfth grade but a new law passed by President Issac Keng stated "No matter how smart a child gets him/her must stay in the same grade as children his/her age." It was dumb but I got up anyways, I pulled on my favorite blue jeans, red converse sneakers, black t-shirt, and pink hoodie (My sister loves pink and won't let me leave with out an sign of pink on me). I walked Up and my sister was standing at the huge brown hard wood door wearing: a pink t-shirt with a pink hoodie identical to mine, pink jeans, pink socks, and pink converse sneakers.

"Ready Mark?"

"Yes sister, I'm ready to waste valuable time relearning stuff I already know from all the educational books you read all the time and force me to read so I get smart enough to join your grade until that accursed law came up and forced me to stay in the eight grade."

"No need to be like that. I mean you still can hang out with Finn and Jake."

"Let's go"I said as the bus pulled up. I walked to the door slowly. It opened slowly. I got on slowly and sat down slowly and It drove slowly away. Time for another slow boring day, or so I thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Finally that moved on. Wow, boring. But here's some exiting news, Let me switch to me movie narrator voice ahem. Coming to a computer near you, A story about adventure, action, romance (Psyche), and Authors. lot's of them. Join me my author friends and people I know in Adventures in the Multi-verse Mall. Coming as soon as I want it to come out. See you there Mwa ha ha ha ha! alright bye. Why are you still here go to the next chapter.


End file.
